Demon Op Het Doek
Demon Op Het Doek Myuu's POV. Het is al een week geleden nadat het gevecht zich plaats vond. Sindsdien is er niet zo veel veranderd. Shizuo en Izaya vechten nog steeds met elkaar en vernietigen de helft van de stad, Namie werkt nog steeds bij Izaya en ik haat haar nog steeds, Seiji heeft nog steeds zijn vriendinnetje dat ik haat, en ik negeer en mijd Shizuo als de pest om conflicten en verdere vernietiging van de stad te vermijden. Tot nu toe gaat alles goed, heel goed zelfs. Nu ben ik aan het wandelen door de straten van Ikebukuro. Het is zo vredig, voor nu. Op het moment dat ik een gegil hoor, zucht ik en draai me om om weg te wandelen. Waarschijnlijk is Shizuo hier in de buurt. Maar als de stem, die gilde, dichter komt, herken ik hem. Mika? Verbaasd draai ik me om en aanschouw met mijn eigen ogen hoe Mika wordt gevolgd door een vrouw in zwarte leren kledij met een gele helm op een motor. Meteen bemerk ik ook hoe mooi de vrouw is. Ik grinnik. Zijn er dus toch mooie vrouwen in deze stad i.p.v. die lelijke wijven met te veel make-up op. Met veel angst in haar ogen verbergt Mika zich achter en ik heb nu zo veel zin om haar weg te duwen. Maar toch doe ik het niet. Zo wreed ben ik ook weer niet. Nog steeds op haar motor komt de vrouw in zwart naar ons toe gereden en remt een paar centimeter voor mijn voeten af. Met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw kijk ik de vrouw recht in de ogen, of in dit geval de helm, aan. Na een tijdje draait ze zich om en rijdt er vandoor. Een hoop vragen racen door mijn gedachte. Wie was dat? Waarom achtervolgde ze Mika? Waarom zei ze niets? Mijn gedachten worden verstoord door Izaya, die deze kant uit loopt, en Shizuo, die hem met veel kabaal volgt. Met een zucht maak ik de weg vrij en besluit om hen maar niet te confronteren. En hopelijk zien ze me niet, alsjeblieft, alsjeblieft. Maar het geluk staat niet aan mijn kant. Shizuo, die me net voorbij rent, heeft me gezien en staat stil. Voor een tijdje staart hij me aan; zijn ogen niet zichtbaar door zijn zonnebril. Uit reflex staar ik terug en wens ik voor de een of andere reden dat hij zijn bril zou af doen en dat die mooie koffie-caramel kleurige ogen zichtbaar zouden worden. Wow. Dat heb ik dus niet gedacht. Meteen als ik dat denk, schud ik mijn hoofd en draai het weg; het gestaar verbrekend. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken kan ik Shizuo zien zuchten en weg wandelen. Als ik denk dat hij ver genoeg is, draai ik mijn hoofd weer om en staar hem na. Als hij uit het zicht verdwenen is, sluit ik mijn ogen en stap de andere richting uit; de tegenovergestelde van Shizuo. Nog steeds met hem in mijn gedachten stap ik het appartement van Seiji, dat een soort van mijn thuis is geworden nu, binnen. Met een diepe zucht plof ik neer in de zetel; mijn schoenen uit schottend. Als ik naar het plafond staar, blijven beelden van Shizuo door mijn hoofd racen. Wat is er aan de hand met me? Ik haat Shizuo... Toch? Hoe komt het dat ik eerst zo zeker was van dat feit en nu ineens niet meer? Met nog een andere diepe zucht leg ik mijn hand op mijn hoofd en laat mijn gedachten afdwalen naar de onbekende motorrijder. Er is iets speciaal aan haar, ik voel het. Maar wat? Steeds weer blijft er één vraag in mijn hoofd hangen: Wat heeft Mika met haar te maken? Hm. Mijn hersenen proberen een antwoord te vinden, maar ik kan maar geen conclusie vinden. Na een tijdje van nadenken, geef ik het gewoon en sta recht. Op mijn gemak sleur ik mezelf naar de keuken en open de koelkast, om hem leeg te vinden. Ergernisteken. Hoe vaak heb ik Seiji al niet verteld dat als de koelkast leeg is hij het moet zeggen zodat ik boodschappen kan gaan doen? Met een zucht klap ik de koelkast dicht, niet zo hard dat hij kan breken, en sleep mezelf naar de schuif van de kleine kast, die aan de muur bij de zetel staat. Sloom schuif ik hem open en zoek tussen al die rommel, die Seiji ging opruimen, niet dus, naar mijn portefeuille. Als ik een lange rode portefeuille met daarop de woorden Paris en France bemerk, gris ik ze uit de schuif en klap dan de schuif dicht. Snel grijp ik mijn jackje van de kapstok en stop mijn portefeuille daarin. Voordat ik mijn pantoffels uitschot, raap ik mijn schoenen van de grond. Ik doe mijn schoenen aan en verlaat al snel het appartement waar ik net binnen in ben gegaan. Weer ben ik terug op weg naar het appartement van Seiji. Maar deze keer heb ik wat zakken vol eten en drinken bij me. Oh, Seiji heeft geluk dat ik nog geld had, veel geld. Huh, ik moet echt een stekkie voor mezelf zoeken. Wat een geluk dat ik een onmenselijke kracht heb, een normaal mens zou hier veel moeite mee nodig. Een gebrom van een motor leid me af en ik laat mijn ogen wegdwalen van de weg. Dan vestigen mijn ogen zich op de op de onbekende rijder. "De hoofdloze rijder!!" schreeuwen de mensen haar toe en ik trek een wenkbrauw op. Hoofdloos? Daarom zegt ze niks. Ik hoor niet dat er iemand aan komt rennen, maar ik ben te diep in mijn gedachten bezig. Nog voordat ik iets anders kan denken, zie ik de grond dichter- en dichterbij komen. Dan wordt alles zwart... Als ik mijn ogen weer open, voel ik mijn hoofd bonken en met een luide his zet ik me moeilijk recht. Uit automatisme leg ik mijn hand op mijn hoofd en ik voel iets koud. Als ik het weghaal, bemerk ik dat het een ijszak is. Ik trek een wenkbrauw op en kijk dan rond. Dit is niet Seiji's appartement. Waar ben ik? Als ik wil opstaan his ik uit pijn want mijn hoofd bonkt nog harder. "Ho, ho. Rustig aan." ik voel warme handen me zachtjes terug op de zetel duwen om me weer neer te laten liggen. Mijn ogen wijden als ik die stem herken. Dit kan niet. "Shizuo?" als ik mijn hoofd draai, het gebonk van mijn hoofd negerend, ontmoeten mijn ogen de koffie-caramel kleurige ogen van Shizuo. Ik kan het niet geloven. Shizuo heeft me gedragen. Shizuo heeft me naar zijn appartement gebracht. Shizuo heeft me verzorgd. Ik lig op Shizuo's bank in''' zijn '''appartement. Dit is echt ongelooflijk. "Wat doe ik hier?" ik probeer woede in mijn stem te laten klinken, maar hij kraakt en klinkt een beetje schor. "Je hebt je hoofd hard gestoten en hebt wel wat bloed verloren. En omdat het ook een beetje mijn schuld is, en omdat ik je niet kon laten liggen, heb ik je naar mijn appartement gebracht en verzorgd." zijn stem is zacht en rustig; kalm. Dat verbaast me. Normaal is zijn stem luid en hard. Maar ja, ik kom hem alleen maar tegen als hij vecht tegen Izaya, dus wat had ik anders verwacht? "Hn." is mijn enige antwoord. Mijn ogen dwalen af van de zijne en observeren de onbekende omgeving. En eerlijk gezegd... is het hier best gezellig. Het is klein, maar gezellig. "Je hebt een mooi appartement." het verlaat mijn mond voordat ik het weet. En als het tot me doordringt, worden mijn wangen een beetje warm. Waarom heb ik dat nu gezegd? Verbaasd kijkt Shizuo mijn richting uit. Waarschijnlijk verwachtte hij dat niet of gewoon niets eigenlijk. "Euh, bedankt." een kleine glimlach verschijnt op zijn gezicht en mijn wangen worden warmer. Waarom wil ik dat hij meer glimlacht? Na een minuutje probeer ik me weer recht te zetten en het doet niet zoveel pijn meer. Maar als ik wil rechtstaan. Ja, geen goed plan. Ik plof me weer neer in de zetel en zucht. Ik ga hier nog wel even zitten. "Wil je iets drinken?" die vraag laat me even schrikken en deze keer kijk ik verbaasd op naar Shizuo. Even is er een stilte, maar dan beslis ik om te antwoorden. "Ja, dat zou fijn zijn." hij knikt en opent zijn koelkast. "Wat wil je drinken?" hij kijkt over zijn schouder om me aan te kijken. Snel haal ik mijn schouders op. "Wat je maar te bieden hebt." weer kijkt hij in de koelkast. "Is Cola goed?" Cola? Hm.... "Colathumb|"Nee, alleen gewone Cola." Light?" hij schudt zijn hoofd. "Zero?" weer schudt hij zijn hoofd. "Nee, alleen gewone Cola." ik zucht en knik dan instemmend. Beter dat dan niks. Moet ik dat gewoon later weg werken met wat lopen. Nog voordat ik het weet, staat Shizuo voor me met mijn blikje Cola. "Alsjeblieft." aarzelend neem ik de Cola aan, open het blikje en neem een klein slokje. "Is het soms niet lekker? Wil je iets anders? Lust je geen Cola?" ik ben een beetje verbaasd als hij die vragen stelt. "Huh, nee nee. Dat is het niet. Gewoon, ik euh... Wel, in gewone Cola zitten veel caloriën en ik wil niet nog dikker worden." meteen bijt ik op mijn lip. Waarom heb ik hem dat verteld? Ik had ook gewoon kunnen zeggen dat het hem niks aan ging of gewoon zwijgen. Maar voor de een of andere reden kan ik niet tegen hem liegen. Als ik die zin heb gezegd, fronst hij. "Je bent helemaal niet dik. Je hebt een mooi figuur." na dat kijk ik hem verbaasd aan en hij lijkt ook verbaasd te zijn dat hij dat zei. "Euhm... Bedankt?" het is meer een vraag dan een statement. Dat is het laatste dat er gesproken werd tussen ons. De stilte, die tussen ons heerst, is niet erg comfortabel. En voor de een of andere rede wil ik dat hij weer praat, gewoon om zijn stem weer te horen. Heb ik dan echt mijn hoofd zo hard gestoten? Met een zucht neem ik een slok van mijn Cola; meer zelfverzekerder nu. Heeft Shizuo's compliment dan toch invloed... Nog steeds zitten we daar met die oncomfortabele stilte. Maar die wordt niet veel later verbroken. "En wat doe je eigenlijk voor de kost?" ik zucht opgelucht omdat de stilte eindelijk verbroken is en omdat ik zijn stem weer kan horen. "Ik ben kinderarst." zijn ogen vullen zich met intresse. "Echt?" ik knik. "Ja, ik hou van kinderen weet je. Ik heb er altijd al van gedroomd om kinderen te krijgen en een partner te vinden die mijn kracht kan uitstaan." mijn stem wordt droeviger "Maar helaas zal dat nooit gebeuren." ik zucht bedroefd en ben erg verbaasd over de wending dat ik maak in het gesprek. Waarom vertel ik hem dit? Als ik een rede probeer te zoeken, blijft de uitkomst steeds Seiji's zin te zijn: Je hebt het goed te pakken. Steeds weer probeer ik mezelf over te halen dat het niet waar is. Ik voel niks voor Shizuo. Ik voel niks voor Shizuo! Ik voel 'niks '''voor ''SHIZUO!!! Onbewust roep ik de laatste zin luidop en bemerk dan hoe zijn ogen zich vullen met wat? Wat is dat? Teleurstelling? Nee, dat kan het niet zijn. Dat is onmogelijk. Toch? "Dat weet ik. Je hoeft het er niet in te wrijven hoor." zijn stem is nu gevuld met woede en zijn ogen hetzelfde. Dat laat me even schrikken. Waarom is hij opeens zo boos? "Shizuo?" hij kijkt me niet en grist gewoon een sigaret uit zijn pakje en steekt het aan; mij negerend. Met een zucht kijk ik naar het plafond. Fijn, ik heb de bui verpest. Er staat me dan nog maar één ding te doen. "Sorry, ik meende het niet." het komt eruit als een gefluister, maar ik weet dat hij het gehoord heeft. De glimlach op zijn gezicht kan dat bevestigen. "Het is niks." daarvan moet ik thumb|left|"Tsuki. Heiwajima Tsuki."opkijken en weer ontmoeten mijn ogen de zijne voor de zoveelste keer. Onze ogen dwalen niet af, ze zijn strak gericht op elkaar. Alsof onze levens ervan af hangen. Onbewust leun ik dichter en hij ook. Onze lippen zijn maar een paar centimeter van elkaar verwijderd en ik kan zijn adem ruiken. Het ruikt naar een sigaret en naar melk. Twee totaal verschillende geuren die totaal niet bij elkaar passen, komen toch in harmonie met elkaar en passen bij Shizuo. Steeds weer komen we dichter en dichter. Onze lippen raken elkaar bijna, nog een klein beetje. "Shizuo, ik ben thui-..." we stoppen allebei in ons doen als we allebei een bruinharige vrouw met een abrikoze huidje en zakken zien binnenkomen. "Tsuki..." Meteen deins ik naar achter en zet me aan de andere kant van de zetel; rood van schaamte. Ook Shizuo zit nu aan de andere kant van de zetel, ook rood van schaamte, en kucht in zijn hand; beschaamd. Als ik opkijk, bemerk ik dat het meisje een beetje zit te grijnzen. "Zo Shizuo: Wie is deze mooie jonge dame hier?" haar stem is plagend en vanuit mijn ooghoeken kan ik zien dat Shizuo's wangen nog roder worden. "Eh, dit is Myuu, de zus van Seiji en Namie." hij krabt beschaamd op zijn achterhoofd. Dit is echt eenthumb|Shizuo wordt rood van schaamte en kucht in zijn hand. akward moment. "Ah, zo." nog steeds beschaamd neemt Shizuo een slok van zijn Cola "Ik wist niet dat je een vriendinnetje had Shizuo." en daar gaat de Cola. Shizuo stikt er bijna in en wordt weer rood, ik daarentegen wordt nog roder dan een tomaat. "Z-Ze is mijn vriendinnetje niet!!" ik moet het eerlijk toegegeven, Shizuo is best schattig als hij beschaamd is. "Dat zal dan wel zeker." de vrouw draait zich naar me toe en strekt haar hand naar me uit. "Tsuki. Heiwajima Tsuki." ik schud haar hand en glimlach lichtjes. "Myuu. Yagiri Myuu." ze glimlacht lichtjes naar me terug en draait zich dan weer om naar Shizuo. Ze geeft hem een stomp op zijn hoofd. "Hey, waar was dat voor nodig?!!" ze geeft hem een blik, een angstaanjagende blik. Nee, echt waar serieus, die blik is creepy as Hel. "Hoe vaak heb ik het je niet gezegd dat als het eten op is je het moet zeggen zodat ik eten kan gaan halen?" die zin komt me bekend voor. Ah ja. Dat heb ik ook al tegen Seiji gezegd. De ironie. "Sorry." ze rolt haar ogen en zucht. "Valt niks aan te doen." ze heeft het volgens mij tegen mij en ik knik; wetend hoe het voelt. "Nou Myuu, eet je mee? Ik ga frieten met biefstuk maken." dat klinkt lekker. "Sorry, het klinkt heerlijk, maar ik moet nog eten gaan maken voor Seiji." als hij er niet was geweest dan zou ik zeker blijven. Snel neem ik mijn zakken en wandel naar de deur. "Sorry, echt. De volgende keer misschien." ik glimlach zachtjes en Tsuki glimlacht terug. "Nou, oké dan. Nog een fijne dag verder." ze zwaait me gedag en verdwijnt dan in de keuken. Zachtjes zwaai ik terug als ik de deur open. "Dag Tsuki." ik stap buiten en draai me om naar Shizuo. "Dag Shizuo." en ik sluit de deur. "Dag Myuu..." kan ik hem net nog horen mompelen. Zonder dat ik het weet, vormt er een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Hehe, wat fijn om weer thuis te zijn. Snel leg ik de boodschappen in de keuken en hoor dan mijn GSM trillen. Ik gris het apparaatje uit mijn zak en kijk naar het beller ID. Seiji? Met een klik open ik mijn GSM en begin te spreken. "Ja, Seiji?" "Ja, Myuu. Ik euh, ik wil je even vertellen dat ik vanavond niet kom eten." "Wat?" "Ja, ik ga eten met Mika, eh." Ik moet me inhouden om mijn GSM niet te breken. "En dat had je niet eerder kunnen zeggen?" ik kan hem schaapachtig horen grijnzen en knars mijn tanden. "Laat maar. Zie je later. Dag." ik druk af en stop het weer in mijn zak. Maar dan kom ik weer op een idee. Tsuki en Shizuo. Zouden ze me nog mee laten eten? Hopen van wel. Ik gris mijn jackje van de kapstok en doe hem aan. Ik doe mijn schoenen aan en verlaat weer voor de zoveelste keer vandaag het appartement van Seiji. Shit, he. Ik had dus het adres van Shizuo moeten opschrijven. Fijn, hier ben ik dan. Op zoek naar Shizuo's appartement; verdwaald in Ikebukuro. Jezus Christus. En dan merk ik haar weer. De motorrijder. Pas na een paarthumb|300px|Selty. tellen heb ik door dat ze me nadert. Ze stopt voor me en grist een GSM uit haar zak. Zo snel als de wind typt ze iets en laat me het zien. In het kanji staat er: 'Ben jij dat ene meisje dat Shizuo daarstraks droeg?' even sta ik er perplex en knipper. "Euh, ja..." weer begint ze te typen. 'Ah zo.' daar is het typen weer. 'Wat doe je hier?' even ben ik versteld door haar vraag. "Euhm... Ik ben op zoek naar Shizuo's appartement." geef ik beschaamd toe. En weer begint ze te typen. 'AH, ik kan je wel helpen! Ik breng je naar hem toe!' ze stopt haar GSM weg en klopt op de plaats achter haar. Voordat ik ga zitten, geeft ze me een helm en ik zet hem op. Dan begint ze te rijden. Snel, heel snel. Ik kan het niet laten, ik moet vragen stellen. Ze boeit me gewoon. "Is het waar dat je geen hoofd hebt?" ze draait haar hoofd, helm, naar me toe en knikt. "Hoe komt dat?" die vraag is al zo vaak in me opgekomen. "Ik ben een Dullahan." Dus ze kan praten zonder hoofd, cool. Dullahan? Een demon. "Cool." is alles wat ik zeg en dan stopt ze. Snel grist ze haar GSM weer uit haar zak en typt weer wat. 'We zijn er.' ik kijk op en herken het appartement. Nadat ik mijn helm afzet, stap ik van de motor af en bedank haar. "Oh, wacht. Hoe heet je?" ze begint weer te typen. 'Selty.' ik glimlach. "Mooie naam. Ik heet Myuu. Dag Selty en nog eens bedankt." ze knikt en rijdt dan weg. Met een zucht draai ikme om en bel aan bij de Heiwajima's. Na een paar tellen neemt er iemand op. "Hallo?" het is Shizuo. "Ja, Shizuo. Het is Myuu hier. Ik heb me bedacht. Kan ik nog mee-eten?" ik bijt op mijn lip en hoop dat het nog kan. Het is even stil aan de andere kant en dan krijg ik een antwoord. "Natuurlijk mag je mee-eten Myuu. Kom maar binnen." deze keer is het Tsuki die praat. "Waar is Shizuo?" de vraag ontsnapt me gewoon. "Oh, hij is zich even aan het op pimpen. Allemaal voor jou weet je." ik kan haar horen grijnzen. "Tsuki!!" hoor ik Shizuo roepen in de achtergrond, zijn beschaamdheid te horen in zijn stem. Tsuki grinnikt en opent dan de deur. Met een nu rode kop stap ik binnen en wandel de trappen op. Als ik voor de deur van hun appartement zelf sta, voel ik me ook nerveus. Nadat ik op de deur heb geklopt, begin ik ineens aan mijn haar te friemelen om het goed te laten liggen. Als Tsuki de deur open doet, stop ik meteen en ze grijnst. "Kom binnen." de deur gaat wijder open en ik ga weer het gezellige appartementje binnen waar nu een heerlijk aroma heerst. Het eten ruikt heerlijk. "Ga zitten, we gingen net eten." ze leidt me naar de tafel waar drie borden staan. Shizuo zit al aan tafel en lijkt precies aantrekkelijker. Heel snel zet Tsuki zich naast Shizuo en een beetje teleurgesteld zet ik me over hem. Maar die teleurstelling verdwijnt als ik uit deze positie een beter beeld heb van Shizuo. En voor de zoveeslte keer ontmoeten onze ogen elkaar in een intense blik. "Smakelijk." zegt Tsuki voordat ze begint te eten. "Smakelijk." mompelen Shizuo en ik te samen; onze blik niet verbrekend. "Dank je wel voor het eten. Het was heerlijk." complimenteer ik Tsuki als ik bij de deur sta. "Bedankt. Je mag vaker komen hoor." ik glimlach en knik. "Doe ik zeker."ze zwaait naar me en ik zwaai terug als ze weggaat. Nu komt Shizuo aan de deur staan. "Uhm, ja. Zoals Tsuki al zei: Je mag vaker komen hoor..." mompelt hij en is eenthumb|300px|Demon op het doek. beetje rood. Schattig. "Dat doe ik zeker, Shizuo... Het was een fijne avond. Bedankt..." heel snel, zonder te aarzelen, kus ik zijn wang en wandel weg. "Dag." ik kan hem net nog hetzelfde horen zeggen voordat de deur dicht gaat. Wanneer was het zo warm? Als ik Seiji's appartement bereik, loop ik bijna de trap op en strom bijna naar binnen. Toen ik aan het wandelen was, kreeg ik opeens inspiratie om iemand te tekenen. Dus heb ik me gehaast naar huis en zoek nu als een gek naar een doek en wat verf. Als ik het eindelijk vind, begin ik gewoon te tekenen. Mijn handen bewegen automatisch. Na een half uur komt Seiji thuis en ik zit te kijken naar mijn schilderij. Als hij het bemerkt, staart hij er even naar en verlaat dan de woonkamer; op weg naar zijn kamer. Toen ik wist wie het was, moest ik grinniken. Het is Selty. De demon. Een prachtige demon. Demon op het doek. Categorie:© All Right Reserved Categorie:Auteursrecht Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Afbeeldingen